Worf (mirror)
| Gender = Male | Birthplace = | Born = M.U.2340 | Died = January M.U.2379 | Affiliation = Klingon-Cardassian Alliance | Mother = | Father = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Single | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Other Relatives = | Occupation = | PrevAssign = Regent of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance (until 2375) | Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = | Insignia = | altimage = }} In the mirror universe, Worf, son of was the Regent and commander-in-chief of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the 2370s decade. He was the elder brother of . Biography ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe In the year 2368, he gave the assignment of Intendant of as punishment for spurning his "crude advances". ( |The Mirror-Scaled Serpent}}; |Rise Like Lions}}) After the capture of by the Terran Rebellion in 2372, Worf lead a fleet of Alliance ships to reclaim the station aboard his flagship. However the rebels, with the help of the prime universe's Benjamin Sisko, were able to complete their own version of the Federation Starfleet starship , calling it the , and successfully defended the station, forcing the Regent to retreat. ( ) In 2375, Worf was captured by the Terran Rebellion after his ship was disabled by a cloaking device brought to the mirror universe by Quark and Rom. ( ) After his capture, he was briefly held on Terok Nor, before being moved to a location in the . ( |Saturn's Children}}) In his absence, he was deposed as Regent and replaced by . ( ) Despite his status as a major antagonist to the Rebellion, Worf was treated fairly in his confinement. He was allowed to decorate his prison cell according to Klingon tastes, was given Klingon food to eat, and was not harassed by his guards. After the final Terran victory and the defeat of the Alliance in January 2379, Worf was visited by , who released Worf from confinement, handed him his d'k tahg, and told him he was free to go. Worf immediately committed Klingon ritual suicide; with his dying words he thanked O'Brien for allowing him to regain his honor in death. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) Dark Passions Worf was the son of Mogh, who along with his wife , was killed by Rihannha in the , as were 3,998 other Klingons. The first ship to come to the rescue included officer Ja'rod, who adopted the orphaned Worf. As a member of Ja'rod's family, Worf was an opponent of . Worf's brother, , died in a second massacre at Khitomer shortly after the first one. Worf was, in fact, the only survivor of the two attacks. His closest political ally was , who would frequently support him against senseless demands from the leader of the , . Worf's ship was the , and the ship's first officer was . Early in Worf's time as an Alliance captain, he met at an spaceport. As of 2369, Deanna Troi - the Intendant of Betazed - was Worf's servant woman and the two called each other Imzadi. It was in 2369 that Worf initiated a battle against the Rihannsu for the good of the Klingon Empire and was visited by and . ( ) At their advice, Worf passed through the Elas system, but was refused assistance from the Dohlman of Elas, so he blew up one of her ships. The Elasians then begged for forgiveness. After the incident, Worf began planning a Kot'Baval Festival and hoped to install Duras as the Empire's Overseer. He looked forward to drinking Trakian ale during both events. Later, Worf joined Troi, Kira and in a meeting regarding deep-core mining chaired by . It was shortly after this that K'mpec died in his sleep, whereupon Gowron summoned Worf back to . Gowron was eventually elected as the new High Chancellor. When Troi was in the process of giving birth to her and Worf's child on the planetoid New Hope, she was murdered by Kira, who then comforted Worf in his grief. Worf's investigation into Troi's death led him, as per Kira's plans, to blame the s, so he went to and slaughtered virtually every Andorian existent, on Andor and its two sister planets. Worf named this victory the Great Andorian Massacre. After Worf discovered the true killer of Troi, he and Torres assisted Agent Seven of Corps Nine in her plan to overthrow Kira as Overseer. This was accomplished with the acquisition of an portal. Worf's help in this matter is later publicly submerged. ( ) Through a Glass, Darkly Worf became the Regent of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance after killing his predecessor, Korex, in a brutal melee. It was said that he finished his opponent by strangling Korax with his bare hands. In 2367, following the death of Intendant , who had been poisoned by an unknown assailant, Regent Worf appointed as the new Intendant of Qo'noS. The Regent's reasons for this choice remained unclear. While a popular warrior, Gowron and his House were not among the most powerful on the High Council and he enjoyed no great popularity among the members of that body. Most observers considered his chief rival, (leader of the House of the same name), the most likely candidate. The selection of Gowron immediately split the High Council. A few Houses, perhaps a third, supported him either out of fear of the Regent or to curry favor with him. The rest backed Duras, who declared that he would take the intendancy by force rather than let an upstart remain in office. Ordinarily such a declaration would have brought the Regent down on Duras with the full might of the Alliance behind him, resulting in the swift execution of everyone in the offending House. This time, however, Regent Worf declared the matter a local Klingon affair, decreeing that the two had to decide the matter as warriors. Perhaps he simply wanted to ensure that the most powerful of the two assumed the intendancy, or maybe he did not want to draw any ships away from the war against the Tholians. Perhaps he saw a chance to draw out two enemies and have them eliminate one another. Whatever Worf's reasoning, his decision ignited a . The forces and Gowron and Duras would battle until near the end of 2368, when Duras' sisters, and , distanced themselves from him. After his sisters withdrew from the conflict, Duras found himself trapped in the Tolkath System along with his remaining fleet. There, Gowron annihilated his enemy, bringing the civil war to an end. After Gowron became the unquestioned intendant of Qo'noS, Worf gave him his full support. However, rumors persisted that Gowron resented Worf's refusal to support his own appointment (thus causing the war), and that he had plans in motion to eliminate the Regent and assume the throne himself. That same year, the , despite having never made any diplomatic overtures toward the Alliance, raised the possibility of peace. In light of Klingon domestic difficulties, the casualties of 17 years of war and the incredibly generous terms proposed by the Tholians, Worf declined the suggestions of many in the Alliance to reject the overtures and continue the . In 2369, he signed a treaty with the s, after which Tholian forces withdrew to their original territory and the Alliance formally recognized the boundaries (including territorial annexes) claimed by the Assembly. Although the Alliance claimed victory, speculation would continue as to why the Tholians decided to end the war and whether they could have won it if they had continued to fight. ( ) Dark Mirror'' In one permutation of the mirror universe in which the Terran Empire survived into the 24th century, all non- and non-Vulcans were termed "slaves", including crewmember Worf, who - not being a warrior - wore no baldric. After a meeting with Jean-Luc Picard of the , Worf told Picard that the entire Klingon race had been conquered centuries earlier. Picard urged Worf to be the force of change in his universe, as the Terran Empire (which was referred to as the United Empire of Planets in that timeline) had grown too large to sustain itself based solely on conquest, and would collapse within a century. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Alliance personnel Category:Klingons Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) personnel Category:Slaves Category:2340 births Category:2379 deaths